The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a liner assembly and a method of turbulator fabrication and, more particularly, to turbulator fabrication for a combustor liner.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor, a combustor and a turbine section. Inlet air is compressed in the compressor and the compressed air is mixed with fuel to form a fuel/air mixture, which is combusted within the combustor to generate products that are directed to the turbine section. Within the turbine section, the products are expanded to generate mechanical energy that can be converted into power or electricity.
The combustor often has a liner that is formed to define an interior in which the combustion occurs. The liner is surrounded at a head end of the combustor by portions of an end cover and at a downstream end of the combustor by a sleeve. The portions of the end cover and the sleeve both cooperatively define one or more annuluses about the exterior surface of the liner through which airflow is permitted. This airflow may be disturbed by the presence of a turbulator provided about the exterior surface of the liner. Such disturbances increase heat transfer effects such that heat is removed from the liner and damage from high temperatures can be avoided.
In general, the turbulator is formed on the exterior surface of the liner by a machining process. The machining process gradually removes material from the exterior surface until the turbulator is formed with the desired shape and size.